


Minecraft

by Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon



Category: Gameknight999 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon/pseuds/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Gameknight999 story from my kindle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to a blocky world. I groaned as I pushed myself up. I was in a forest, overlooking a village. I saw some Endermen standing guard. I walked to them as I looked up at the dark sky. I then made the mistake of looking one in the eyes.

I tried to recall the warning of looking an enderman in the eyes when it spoke. "You are a user-who-is-not-a-user! The prophecy is coming true!" it muttered hoarsely.

"I ain't that user! Gameknight999 is! I awoke here! I ain't even a male!" I protested. Just then, a figure rushed into town and started to fight the mobs. I saw the name: Gameknight999, hovering above his head; disconnected by a white line.

I pointed at him. "That is the one who the prophecy is about! I read about him in a book. I think I fell through the book pages. I am not the savior for the servers. I want the servers down! I want monsters to rule over the Source! I hate the world past the source! It is abusive!" I said with relish as I reached a blocky hand up and gently brushed my blocky cheek.

"Welcome to our side then!" murmured the Enderman. His companions fidgeted as the sun began to rise. "Master! The sun is rising! Call off the troops!" said the Enderman on the right.

"Everyone! The sun is rising! Go to cover!" yelled the first enderman who was speaking to me. As his companions disappeared in purple swirls, he turned to me.

We locked gazes. "Your username says Casperdoodle. Do you wish to be known as that, amongst my subjects?" he asked. "No! I wish to be known as Talis Alyunia! Tally for short." I replied as I said the name from one of my stories on my kindle fire hd.

"Very well then, Tally! Welcome to our side, The good side! Do you wish to be a user or an enderman? It would be best to be an enderman!" he chuckled. "I wish I could be a user but...I think being an enderman would be better!" I replied.

The enderman muttered some words and I turned into a creature like him. "Can I act as a spy for our side?" I asked him as he turned to teleport. He chuckled. "Yes you may, Tally. Also you may be the Queen of Endermen, like I am Erebus; the King of Endermen." he replied.

"Okay. See you soon, Erebus." I said. "See you soon, Tally." Erebus replied. He teleported away and I turned to the village. I walked to where Gameknight999 was.

"Hello!" I tried to say. It came out as "Blrblrbrl!" Gameknight turned around and drew his sword. I screeched and teleported away. When he sheathed it, I teleported back in front of him.

I saw him trying to keep his gaze on the ground, so I gently tilted his head up with my black arm. I tried to speak to him again. "Hello! My name is Talis Alyunia!" I tried to say.

"H-hello Talis Alyunia!" he replied. I giggled happily, knowing I managed to communicate with him. "You must see Crafter!" came the voice of someone known as Planter.

I followed them to Crafter and I lazily watched the conversation play out. I watched as Gameknight freed someone's hands and they freaked out. "Yeah! I know that he can do that." I said.

They looked at me in horror and screamed. "Don't worry! I am a nice Enderman! I know of everything to come! I have the Gameknight999 Series of books. Gameknight999 saves the servers and becomes known as the Hero of Minecraft." I said lazily. A couple of them looked at me a little less frightened. "You won't hurt us?" someone asked.

"I won't hurt anyone!" I reassured him. "In fact! I used to play Minecraft! I used to be a user until I somehow awoke here in the body of an enderman!" I lied.

Time seemed to pass by and soon it was the Great War on this server. I saw Erebus and I automatically went across the bridge to him. I somehow knew that I had enough xp to make it to the next server and I could sense that Erebus had enough as well.

"Talis Alyunia! Why are you going to them?!?" cried Shawny. Shawny was Gameknight999's friend. "This is where I am double crossing you!" I shouted to them. "Oh wait! I forgot that you don't announce the double cross before it happens." I giggled, quoting Constantine from Muppets Most Wanted.

I watched Gameknight insult our side and then I saw the battle start to happen. I watched Erebus fight with Gameknight. As Gameknight leapt into the hole thingy with Erebus, I leapt after them. My body flashed red as I disappeared from that server.


	2. Server two

I awoke in a faded place. Grays, whites, and blacks were the main colors. I wandered around, looking for Erebus. I spotted him beside a tree, looking around. "There you are!" he exclaimed as he teleported to me and embraced me in a hug.

"It isn't time for us to go to the next server yet!" he admitted. I relaxed against his touch. "Soon it will be time! Right now, we are in the world of dreams." I began to hyperventilate and he immediately let go of me.

"Can we try to find my family's dreams? I wish to assure them that I am okay." I asked my king. "Sure." he agreed, "What are their names?" "Julia, Haley, and Aeris! That is what they call my sisters!" I replied.

"Then follow me! I saw those names somewhere. Their surnames are Brookshire?" he questioned. "Yes!" I admitted. He grabbed my arm and teleported with me into a dream.

I looked around at the surroundings. It was plain white. "Who dreams of the color white?" chuckled Erebus. "My sister, Julia, doesn't dream." I informed him. I then saw Julia.

Julia gasped as she raced up to me. "Who are you?" she questioned. "Julia! Remember me, Danielle? I somehow fell into the Gameknight999 Series book one! I am now an enderman. This is Erebus." I said. Erebus meekly waved hello.

"Now, Julia! Tell Mommy, Daddy, Haley, Aeris, and everyone else that I miss them! I will probably be home if I can reach the Source in time!" I ordered. Julia dipped her head and left.

Erebus grabbed my arm and we teleported back to where we were before. The world suddenly swayed within my gaze. Erebus abruptly grabbed me. "It is time! Time to go into the server!" Erebus informed.

We closed our eyes and when we opened them, the familiarly blocky and colorful world greeted us. I heard screams coming from far away as a town was scorched by a Ghast.

Erebus let go of my arm and cackled. A couple of curious spiders came to us. "Tell everyone that Erebus, King of the Endermen, has arrived!" he ordered. I shivered with cold, causing Erebus to look at me as the spiders scuttled off.

Sooner than I knew it, we were looking for villagers. Upon arriving at the third empty village, Erebus began to scream in frustration. "WHERE ARE THEY!?!" he cried.

"They are hiding in the Minecart network!" I informed him. I led our little army to an abandon building. "Yeah what is so special about this building?" muttered Erebus.

"Look!" I said as I cleared away a wooden panel. This revealed a ladder, leading down to darkness. "The Minecart network!" We descended the ladder. "They have been communicating through this hidden network?!?" screeched Erebus, his voice high and frantic.

I rolled my eyes as I listened to the conversation play out. It seemed like a second had passed and we were somewhere else and face-to-face with a Ghast. "Malacoda! King of the Nether!" I whispered to Erebus.

I listened to Erebus insult Malacoda. "YOU WILL BE MY GENERAL!" screeched Malacoda. Before I knew it, we were going through the portal to the other side


End file.
